Kazusa Touma
Kazusa Touma is one of the two heroines in the anime and Introductory Chapter. She is a third year student at Houjou and is in the same class as Haruki. In the anime she is ascended as the main heroine. She is a third year student at Houjou and is in the same class as Haruki. She often dozes off in, is late for, and skips class. She is a very talented pianist, and comes from a wealthy family. She is very friendly and caring to Haruki, and in the end, they both confess their feelings for each other. Kazusa is the daughter of a famous pianist, and a musical genius who dropped out of Houjou's music division. Haruki is particularly annoyed with Touma, who has been persistently pestering him for the past half year. However, once Haruki befriends her, she is a valuable ally for the cultural festival. When it comes to music, her passion and confidence is unrivaled. Relationships Haruki Kitahara Touma and Haruki are first seen together sitting next to each other in class. Touma tries to talk to him but he remains silent, feigning sleep. When Haruki goes to Instrument Room 1 to practice his guitar, he hears a piano playing in the Instrument Room 2 next to him. The paino plays "White Album" along with him, and Haruki plays with the mysterious piano everyday after school. Finally, when Haruki asks Setsuna to join the Light Music Club, she accepts but only if the piano player joins them. Therefore, Haruki is determined to find out who his piano partner is. He climbs the ledge of the school building to get into Instrument Room 2, and he nearly falls, but someone's hand catches him and pulls him up and he finds out his piano partner is Touma. After much persuasion, Touma decides to join the Light Music Club for Setsuna. After various ups and downs, the two confess their love for each other and consumate their Love during the final night. Touma has loved Haruki since they first met, but has always hid her feelings away. While she is not nearly as compatible with Setsuna as she is with Haruki, Touma still cares about Setsuna, as does she to her. Touma finally leaves Japan after telling Haruki it is a nightmare for her to be so close to him yet never be able to have him because he's in an official relationship with Setsuna. Their next encounter would happen in Coda after 5 years, where we can see a new Kazusa more determined to get what she wants in her own route after lots of suffering without Haruki. Despite having become one of the best pianists worldwide Kasuza would gladly never play music again if it meant that she could have Haruki as she shows to Setsuna by wanting to cripple her own hand. She also admits Haruki is her dream and that she will never fall in love with someone other than him. Setsuna Ogiso Touma and Setsuna become extremely close friends over the series. Touma once said Setsuna would either be her greatest rival or her closest friend, and they end up becoming friends, supporting each other in girl-related dilemmas. Setsuna confides much in Touma, and as a result, the two grow close over music and conversation. Setsuna sees Touma as somewhat of a rival, because they both love Haruki, who started dating Setsuna after she confessed to him. Setsuna knew full well Kazusa was also in love with him and feels sorry for betraying her. When Haruki sleeps with Touma behind Setsuna's back she remains very supportive of Haruki even though it's killing her inside. Overall, their personalities are quite a stark contrast, but after growing close through the Light Music Club, become the best of friends. Once Kazusa left Japan Setsuna told Haruki she could be Touma's replacement. After desperately pursuing him for 3 years and crying every time she failed Setsuna finally gets to start dating him. The next 2 years with him made her become as happy as she had ever been. However, in Kazusa's route when they meet yet again after 5 years Kazusa ruins Setsuna's life by telling her boyfriend Haruki (who was about to marry Setsuna) to break up with Setsuna and move with her back to Europe. Youko Touma Youko is Touma's mother and an acclaimed pianist. Known for being carefree, Youko gave birth to Touma illegitimately and left her in Japan when she moved to Paris. Touma has a frosty relationship with her mother, as she hates her for leaving her in Japan. Youko is shown to be very loose and inconsiderate of her daughter's feelings. For example, when Touma had her flashback, Youko is shown simply smiling at Touma's despair. Touma states that she had aspired to be as great as her mother since she was young, but after Youko left for Paris, all her dreams evaporated. The relationship between the two is chilly at most, and Touma is still bitter against her mother. Category:Characters